Can I ask what you're thinking about?
by eenoora
Summary: The bed scene after Olivia let Rowan out and before Fitz found out about it. This is how I think it could have gone.
**_The bed scene after Olivia let Rowan out, before Fitz found out about it. This is how I think it could have gone. Cos in a relationship, you confide in your lover, you talk to your lover even when you make a mistake. And if it is the meant-to-be love, they'll understand you._**

 ** _This would have prevented all the drama about her being arrested, Fitz losing trust, Olivia feeling like a prisoner in the White House. It's not perfect, but I think it's realistic. Let me know what you think..._**

* * *

"Can I ask what you're thinking about?" Fitz asked.

"No" Liv replied shortly and turned away from him.

After a few moments she let out a sigh and turned to face him. Not being able to look him in the eye, "yes" she said in a small voice.

"There's something I need to tell you." She continued.

"Okay" Fitz responded.

She sat up on the bed and took a deep breath before starting to talk. "I... I'm afraid because... It will make you hate me. I did something bad, very bad. And I don't want to lose you. I'm afraid of losing you." She said looking at the space between them.

"Liv?"

"Before I tell you, I want you to know that... that I love you and that I'm sorry." She continued.

"Tell me Liv." Fitz was getting scared, he had no idea what she was going to say and she looked really upset and... scared... Yes. Olivia Pope looked scared and that told Fitz that this must be a very big and problematic issue.

"My father called me a few weeks ago. He told me someone was trying to kill him and he wanted me to help him get out of jail." She realized that Fitz's body tensed up, but he remained quiet.

She gulped and continued. "I refused. Then right before I was due before the Judiciary Committee, he called me again and told me that he could make the impeachment proceedings go away permanantly if I helped him get out. And I... I did." She trailed off...

He had a shocked look and he got out of the bed instantly.

"Olivia! How could you do that?!"

"Fitz, please listen to me." Liv pleaded.

Fitz was pacing the room, his face was red with anger.

"I should have talked to you. I... I... I don't know, I was afraid. I didn't want us to get married like that. Plus it wouldn't solve everything. I wouldn't have to testify thanks to spousal privilege but it wouldn't make everything go away. The problem would still continue, it would still follow us. And my father... Even though I wanted him to be in jail, I guess... I guess I didn't want him to die. It is no excuse, Fitz, I know. I should have told you. But he could help you, and my fixer instincts kicked in. I... I'm sorry." She got out of the bed and walked towards him, standing right behind him.

"I'm telling you this, knowing full well you may hate me. Knowing full well that you might ask me to leave and never come back." She took a few steps and stopped in front of him. He turned his face to the side to not make eye contact. But she needed to make him understand what she felt. Her hands hesitantly reached his face and she turned his face towards her.

"Please look at me, Fitz. Please." After a few moments he looked at her eyes, and she continued.

"It was a mistake Fitz. I'm sorry for not talking to you about it. I don't want us to end, I don't want this to end. I love you." Her hands were shaking and tears were flowing down her cheeks.

"Please forgive me. Please..." Her eyes were big with fear and her whole body started trembling.

"Fitz... I won't survive without you. I can't be without you again." She kept repeating.

He raised his eyes to look at her. Looking at her swollen eyes that were filled with tears, her trembling body, her arms that were hugging herself, he couldn't help but pull her into an embrace. He was hurt, but his love for her was bigger than anything else. He would be angry, hurt, confused for a while, but he could never let her go. Especially when she was obviously so regretful...

"Sshhh Liv... It's going to be okay. Sshhh..." He said as he held her and rubbed her back.

"Fitz... I love you. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for lying, for hiding this. I'm so sorry... Please don't... I... I can't..." She was drowning in hiccups, unable to properly breathe.

"Olivia" Fitz said, trying to get her to look at him but she was too upset to get out of her current state of mind. He put his hands on her cheeks and tilted her head so she was looking at him.

"I'm upset, Olivia. I'm angry. But you coming to me with this and telling me about it - even though it is after the fact - shows that we are making progress. I love you Olivia. I want us to be able to make this work. And while I'm angry, I also love you, very much. So we will get over this. Together." Fitz stated.

There it was. Her secret was out. And even though he was upset, he was still here. He didn't leave, he didn't tell her to get out of the White House. He still loved her. He still wanted her. He still thought they could get over everything together.

She nuzzled his neck and closed her eyes as he wrapped her in his arms and held her tightly.

He was her home, her solace, her strength. He was the love of her life... And if there was one thing she knew for sure, it was that she would never risk losing him, ever again.

* * *

 _ **Not that this is great, but I believe it's much better than what we were fed. I will never forgive SR for what she took from Olitz and from us.**_

 _ **Please review and comment! They help me a lot!**_


End file.
